


Doomsday

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the episode doomsday and a lil more detail and outlook on what ten and rose was feeling<br/>((this really sucks but please read if you ship ten and rose))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short but nonetheless, my first time posting on here, hope you like it!! :-)

His eyes grew wide with every passing second, Rose gripping ever so tightly on the lever with every ounce of strength she had left. Rose knew she couldn’t hold on forever, she could feel her hands getting sweaty, her grip loosening as the vortex roared on with vicious energy. 

She gave the doctor a knowing look, a look in her eyes, the look that summed up everything they’ve been through together. The joy, the happiness, the adventure, the chaos. Her eyes dazzled with unspoken admiration of the doctor, and of course, her undying love for him. 

The Doctor could read every movement rose made, he watched her, eyes never looking anywhere else but her. He knew what she was trying to say, he knew it. But he couldn’t bear the thought of it ever happening. 

“Rose, hold on,” he yelled, over the sound of the whirling vortex, “Hold on!” 

Rose’s fingers started to slip, she looked at the doctor, believing it to be her last time. 

His voice no longer held the patience or calm aura it had before, it became louder and louder. Angrier and angrier, furious that he, the nine hundred and four year old time lord, was about to lose his one true love of his life. He was practically screaming her name, screaming at the top of his lungs, eyes welling up with tears even though he tried so hard not to look weak in front of Rose. He always wanted to be her knight in shining armor, her savior, her doctor. 

Always a smile on his face, not a single worry to be seen. 

He tried to reach out to her, arms stretching as far as they could. But alas, his efforts proved to be futile. His voice became his only weapon, his only weapon against the oncoming fate. The doctor screamed her name, yelling for her to hold on. His voice cracked, all that emotion had become evident in his voice. It held such desperation, such pain, such agony. 

He felt so useless, Rose was slipping through his fingers right in front of him and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

The vortex roared in reciprocation, as if it knew what it would happen if it swallowed the only thing the Doctor ever truly loved. Rose couldn’t hold on any longer, she screamed in fear of what was to come next. Time seemed to stand still as her body was in mid air of being sucked into the vortex of the void.

“ROSE,” he cried, screaming as hard as he could. Praying that, in some ungodly way, something, just something, could save his Rose.


End file.
